Les joues rougies
by Kandai
Summary: Depuis qu'elle a rompu avec Sky, Bloom a l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. Et assister à la rupture du couple de sa meilleure amie pourrait bien mettre le feu aux poudres. Stella/Bloom. UA Saison 3. One-Shot.


**Crédits -** Iginio Straffi, Rainbow S.p.A.  
 **Base -** Winx Club  
 **Rating** \- T **  
Prompt** \- Pour le prompt de la communauté LJ obscur_échange : _Stella/Bloom. Une amitié qui devient de l'amour. Classique ça. Mais ce n'est pas simple pour les deux demoiselles. Elles sont encore attaché à leur ancien petits amis._

 **Chronologie** \- Durant la saison 3.

 **Note -** Pourrait se situer entre la moitié ou la fin de la saison trois mais la continuité n'est pas exactement importante pour suivre l'histoire. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Les joues rougies**

* * *

Bloom fut tirée hors des brumes grises et apaisantes du sommeil par un bruit persistant de reniflements.

Sa première initiative fut de se terrer sous son oreiller en grommelant, ses yeux collés par la fatigue refusant de faire le moindre effort pour s'ouvrir. Sa seconde réaction fut d'argumenter à voix basse qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle envisageât seulement de sortir du cocon chaleureux de son lit et que, quoi que cela puisse être, cela pouvait bien attendre demain matin.

Les reniflements ne se calmèrent pas pour autant. Bloom poussa un soupir découragé et entreprit de confronter la source du bruit en haussant une paupière. Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre dans laquelle sa chambre était plongée avant de chercher paresseusement la cause de son réveil... et tomba nez-à-nez avec le visage baigné de larmes de sa meilleure amie.

Cette vision eut le mérite de la réveiller plus efficacement qu'une attaque surprise des Trix. En deux battements d'aile, la fée s'était précipité au chevet de Stella, toute trace de fatigue envolée.

— Stella, hey, tu pleures ? Tu es blessée ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Bloom était en alerte, ses yeux scannant le moindre recoin de la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver la cause de la détresse de son amie, ses doigts frôlant son corps recroquevillé sans oser la toucher (et si elle était vraiment blessée ? Et si Bloom empirait les choses ?) Elle était à deux doigts d'appeler le reste des Winx à la rescousse lorsque la main chaude de Stella se referma sur son poignet, comme pour la calmer. La fée de la flamme du dragon leva les yeux et croisa le regard humide de sa compagne de chambrée qui hocha lentement la tête.

— Pas blessée... hoqueta Stella sur un ton tremblant. Sss- ça va aller...

La rousse haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue par ce pieux mensonge. Elle avait déjà vu son amie essuyer des batailles contre des sorcières, des démons, des monstres en tout genre et s'en sortir en meilleur état. Là, roulée en boule dans son lit et sanglotant au milieu de la nuit noire, elle faisait franchement pitié à voir - Bloom sentait son inquiétude diminuer en faveur d'une colère sourde, dirigée contre la personne qui avait osé mettre la fée de la lune et du soleil dans un état pareil.

L'identité du coupable n'était d'ailleurs pas bien difficile à deviner.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Brandon ? demanda Bloom, son cœur se serrant brusquement pour une tout autre raison.

Stella était censée être sortie à Magix avec son petit ami pour la soirée : dîner aux chandelles, sortie romantique en ville, tapis rouge et pétales de rose... le genre de rendez-vous idéal pour faire progresser une relation jusqu'à la prochaine étape, du moins c'était ce que la Winx croyait. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à se préparer au cours de l'après-midi, sollicitant à de nombreuses reprises l'aide de Flora et de Bloom pour parfaire sa mise en beauté. Elle avait quitté Alfea tôt dans la soirée en envoyant un baiser entendu à ses amies, la joie et le glamour suintant par tous les pores de sa peau ; de l'avis du reste des Winx, Brandon n'avait aucune chance de tenir face au charme ravageur de leur amie solaire.

Visiblement, la soirée ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu.

Stella se fendit d'un reniflement misérable et s'essuya les yeux avec le coin de sa taie d'oreiller, tachant le tissu avec une traîne noire de mascara. Ce simple geste acheva de confirmer les craintes de Bloom et de cimenter sa colère envers l'étudiant de la Fontaine Rouge : Brandon avait beau être un chic type, il n'était pas pour autant immunisé contre les bourdes que les garçons pouvaient commettre lorsqu'ils sortaient avec des filles - surtout les filles aussi sensibles que Stella. Quoiqu'il ait pu dire ou faire au cours de son rendez-vous, il allait regretter d'avoir fait pleurer son amie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, dis-moi ? grogna la fée de la flamme du dragon en grimpant sur le lit de Stella. Il t'a invité dans un endroit que tu détestes ? Il a renversé son soda sur ta robe ? Il a fait une scène ?

— Nnnn... non... On... on a rompu, expliqua la blonde d'une toute petite voix.

Oh. Oh.

Bloom ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ça.

* * *

S'il y avait bien un couple qui avait tenu contre vents et marées, à travers toutes les aventures que les filles avaient vécues au cours des années, c'était bien celui de Brandon et Stella. Ils avaient tenu bon face au mensonge que Brandon et Sky avaient élaboré pour protéger la double identité de ce dernier, ils avaient supporté les tentatives de la princesse Amentia pour détruire leur couple, ils étaient même restés inébranlables face au sortilège de Chimera qui avait transformé Stella en horrible monstre grenouille. La plupart des gens qui les côtoyaient s'accordaient à dire qu'ils formaient un couple exceptionnel, comme on en décrivait dans les contes de fées : la force tranquille et solide de Brandon tempérant l'exubérance solaire et énergique de Stella de la meilleure des manières.

Et voilà que leur histoire était finie, aussi solidement qu'elle s'était formée.

Bloom avait du mal à imaginer qu'un couple en apparence aussi solide puisse se terminer aussi brutalement - aussi normalement - comme on termine une conversation banale, comme on met fin à un rendez-vous comme les autres. Stella s'était emmurée dans son silence entrecoupé de sanglots, refusant de donner davantage de détails sur sa soirée, et Bloom avait préféré ne pas insister. Elle avait fini par se lover contre son amie, offrant de la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, épuisée par la fatigue et le chagrin, avant de se glisser hors de son lit sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre leur balcon.

La fraîcheur de la nuit lui fit du bien. Bloom déploya ses ailes, laissant la lune éclairer les motifs bleus et dorés qui les recouvraient, avant de s'allonger sur le sol de pierre froid.

La nouvelle lui retournait l'estomac.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était indirectement de sa faute. Sa rupture avec Sky était récente de quelques mois et elle n'ignorait pas les efforts que Stella avait déployés pour ne pas la blesser en mentionnant le nom du prince d'Eraklyon par inadvertance. Elle avait même convenu de voir Brandon moins souvent, trop absorbée par l'idée de remonter le moral à la fée de la flamme du dragon, et n'en avait été empêchée que par la véhémence de Musa qui avait trouvé la situation trop injuste.

 _A juste titre_ , avait pensé Bloom qui se souvenait encore des joues rouges de colère de Musa. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Stella si elle sortait avec le meilleur ami de Sky et c'était encore moins de la faute de Brandon si Bloom et Sky avaient fini par rompre, leur amour mis à mal par les tours de Diaspro et par l'éloignement. La rousse avait pris sa meilleure amie entre quatre yeux, lui avait assuré qu'elle appréciait ses efforts mais qu'elle ne tenait surtout pas à ce que son couple en pâtisse.

Cette conversation avait eu lieu il y avait plusieurs mois déjà et depuis, Bloom était persuadée que les choses étaient revenues à la normale entre les deux amoureux. Le mal était-il déjà fait depuis tout ce temps ? La rupture entre Bloom et Sky avait-elle fini par creuser le fossé qui s'était inexorablement dressé entre Stella et Brandon ?

 _Ou alors ça n'a rien à voir et tu es en train de tout ramener à Sky et toi comme une parfaite petite nombriliste_ , pensa la rousse avec une colère sourde, les mots accusateurs de Musa se mêlant à son flot de pensées.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait beau avoir accepté leur rupture, Sky lui manquait toujours terriblement. Son amitié lui manquait. Sa présence lui manquait. Peu importait ce que les souverains d'Eraklyon et ou même cette peste de Diaspro pouvaient penser, elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui pour sa fortune et son titre - elle était tombée amoureuse de Sky alors qu'il était encore "Brandon" pour elle, un simple écuyer sans blason ni richesse mais au cœur franc et aussi passionné que le sien.

Et même si ses sentiments pour le spécialiste avaient fini par s'éteindre, meurtris par les humiliations qu'elle avait subies sous le coup du sortilège de Diaspro et par leur éloignement prolongé, elle se consolait parfois en se disant que Sky n'avait jamais renoncé à leur amitié, même sous l'enchantement de son ancienne fiancée.

Il avait juste... cessé de lui parler après que tout eût été dit.

Bloom poussa un long soupir découragé et se massa longuement les tempes, soudain lasse. Ce n'était pas le moment approprié pour avoir le vague à l'âme, pas alors que sa meilleure amie dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré. Stella avait été présente pour elle durant les mois qui avaient suivi sa propre rupture, ne manquant jamais une occasion pour la consoler ou enflammer ses accès de colère, et Bloom comptait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Brandon était peut-être aussi décevant que Sky en matière de sentiments mais quoi qu'il advienne, Bloom était franchement déterminée à rappeler à sa meilleure amie que celle-ci pourrait toujours compter sur les Winx.

* * *

Contrairement à toute attente, Stella avait accepté son nouveau statut de célibataire avec une sérénité toute particulière - et franchement inhabituelle pour quiconque connaissait la fée de la lune et du soleil. Bloom avait mis les autres fées sur le pied de guerre dès le matin suivant, ignorant le regard suspicieux de Musa et les expressions piteuses des autres Winx pour mettre au point une stratégie de distractions destinées à sortir sa rupture de la tête de Stella. Cette dernière n'avait pas été dupe une seconde mais avait participé aux activités proposées avec une vigueur surprenante, à tel point que les autres fées avaient fini par se poser des questions.

— On est sûr qu'elle a rompu avec Brandon ? demanda Tecna, le nez fourré dans un milkshake aux myrtilles alors que Stella disparaissait pour la troisième fois dans la cabine d'essayage de son magasin de vêtements préféré.

Bloom lui jeta un regard noir par dessus la pile de sacs qu'elle avait accepté de porter.

— Tu aurais dû la voir le soir où elle est rentrée, commenta-t-elle en serrant les dents. Elle était vraiment effondrée d'avoir rompu... et puis, elle n'aurait pas inventé une histoire pareille, même pour se faire bien voir.

— Je sais, je sais, répondit Tecna d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. N'empêche, elle ne se comporte pas vraiment comme d'habitude... Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé quand elle a pensé que Brandon allait épouser Amentia ? Dans quel état elle était ?

Bloom s'en souvenait parfaitement. Le mélange de rage et de désespoir qui avait animé la fée de la lune et du soleil n'avait pas été particulièrement beau à voir ; tout le monde avait été soulagé quand l'affaire s'était résolue sans trop de dégâts et avec une proclamation d'amour éternel de la part de Brandon.

 _Éternel... mes ailes, ouais !_ pensa la rousse en se mordant la joue. Elle était toujours en colère contre le spécialiste.

Tecna n'avait toutefois pas tort en soulevant cette différence particulière. Quelque chose avait changé depuis ce moment où ils avaient failli être séparés définitivement, quelque chose qui ne rendait plus Stella inconsolable à l'idée de perdre son petit ami. Mais quoi exactement ? Elle était bien incapable de le dire.

— Peut-être que quelque chose a changé depuis cet incident-là, hasarda Flora qui semblait suivre le même cours de pensées que Bloom.

Cette dernière allait solliciter l'avis des autres Winx lorsque la voix fluette de Stella s'éleva depuis la cabine d'essayage :

— Eh, Bloom ! Je n'arrive pas à fermer cette robe, est-ce que tu peux venir m'aider ?

La rousse se fendit d'un sourire entendu et tendit les sacs à Layla avant de franchir le rideau qui séparait Stella du reste du magasin. Celle-ci se fendit d'un sourire un peu gêné tout en gesticulant en direction de son dos.

— C'est une robe qui se ferme uniquement dans le dos et mes bras ne sont pas assez longs pour faire remonter la fermeture éclair, est-ce que tu peux me donner un coup de main ?

Stella n'attendit pas que son amie lui réponde pour se retourner et lui présenter son dos nu, attrapant au passage ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils s'emmêlent dans la fermeture.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bloom apercevait son amie partiellement dévêtue. A force de partager des quartiers communs et une chambre depuis l'arrivée de Layla dans leur groupe, il n'était pas rare de se croiser enroulée dans des serviettes de bain et encore dégoulinantes de la douche ou même en train de tomber pile au moment de l'enfilage du pyjama ou de la chemise de nuit. La gêne des premiers jours s'était rapidement dissipée devant l'amitié grandissante des Winx et la complicité de leur groupe.

Pourtant, ce moment-ci semblait chargé d'une énergie particulière que Bloom n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Objectivement, elle savait que Stella était superbe. La fée de la lune et du soleil prenait grand soin de son apparence, au risque de passer parfois pour une fille superficielle et matérialiste alors qu'il n'en était rien. Pas besoin de s'appeler Brandon pour se rendre compte du fait que Stella était une jeune et belle jeune fée qui promettait de devenir une reine aussi splendide que généreuse une fois qu'elle aurait atteint l'âge adulte ; Bloom partageait cette conviction depuis leur première rencontre.

Peut-être était-ce parce que Stella était célibataire pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Peut-être était-ce parce que Bloom était célibataire elle-même et qu'elle débordait de colère envers Brandon pour avoir brisé le cœur de son amie. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce que Stella l'avait appelée, _elle_ , alors que le reste des Winx attendait dans le magasin - toujours était-il que la vision de ce dos nu et légèrement hâlé, de cette chute de reins arquée et de ces épaules droites et finement musclées la troubla plus que de raison. Elle prit soudainement conscience de l'écrin intime que la cabine leur offrait à son insu, de leur proximité brutalement enivrante : sa main n'était qu'à quelques millimètres des hanches de Stella, si proche qu'elle aurait pu les frôler par accident...

— Je sais ce que tu fais, Bloom, lui confia la blonde d'un ton doux, sortant par la même occasion son amie de sa rêverie enfiévrée. Cette dernière déglutit avec difficulté, les joues brûlant de honte à l'idée de s'être fait prendre en train de reluquer sa meilleure amie.

— Ah- ah bon ? balbutia-t-elle en tirant la fermeture éclair vers le haut.

— Je sais que tu essaies de me distraire de... Brandon et de ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on s'est vus, continua Stella, ignorant le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Bloom. Tu n'étais pas obligée d'en faire autant, tu sais ? C'est un peu... difficile mais je me sens bien, je te jure...

La rousse fronça les sourcils, un peu contrariée. Brandon s'en tirait vraiment à trop bon compte, selon elle, mais elle préféra ne pas ajouter d'huile sur le feu. Stella n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à vilipender son ex-petit ami.

— On s'inquiète avec les filles, tu sais, répondit-elle, placide. On veut juste que tu sois heureuse, c'est tout.

— Je sais. Vous êtes des amies en or. Je pense que... tant que vous êtes avec moi, je ne peux qu'être heureuse.

Bloom laissa une moue perplexe déformer ses lèvres. Cela ne ressemblait pas au discours d'une fille qui avait eu son cœur brisé à peine quelques semaines plus tôt et encore moins à Stella - Tecna avait raison de dire que quelque chose avait dû changer depuis l'incident avec Amentia.

Mais _quoi_ ?

— Tu as fermé la robe, Bloom ?

La question de Stella la tira hors de sa rêverie une nouvelle fois et la fée de la flamme du dragon s'empressa de fermer la robe afin que son amie puisse s'admirer. Celle-ci fit quelques pas avant de se fendre d'un claquement de lèvres appréciatif.

— Comment tu me trouves ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton guilleret en faisant tourbillonner le tissu.

 _Splendide_ , pensa la rousse en laissant son regard vagabonder sur la silhouette gracieuse de sa meilleure amie. _Tout simplement splendide._

* * *

Ce moment étrangement intime que Bloom rebaptisera plus tard "l'incident de la cabine d'essayage" aurait pu s'arrêter à une gêne passagère qui aurait été oubliée dès le matin suivant. Mais les pensées de Bloom en avait visiblement décidé autrement, allumant en elle un feu dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Les jours qui suivirent lui firent presque penser aux premiers instants de sa romance avec Sky, ceux où elle passait pour la pire des cruches rougissantes peu importait la situation et où elle aurait pu disserter pendant des heures sur la dernière blague du spécialiste ou au clin d'œil que ce dernier lui avait lancé en douce pendant que le reste des garçons avait le dos tourné - à ceci près que le sujet de sa fixation n'était plus un beau prince blond mais une belle princesse blonde.

Décidément, Bloom avait un _truc_ pour les blonds. Et elle aurait bien aimé ne pas songer à ce qu'avoir un _truc_ pouvait signifier.

Cela lui était vaguement arrivé, surtout lorsqu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Alféa, d'admirer certaines de ses camarades plus âgées. Elle avait pris ça pour une admiration de terrienne qui voit finalement ses rêves devenir réalité, l'incarnation d'un rêve d'enfant qui prend enfin corps pour incarner tout ce qu'elle avait désiré. Avec le temps, ces inclinaisons s'étaient dissipées en même temps que son amour pour Sky s'était concrétisé ; Bloom avait simplement mis ces affections étranges de côté, sans prendre le loisir d'y repenser.

Visiblement, ses pensées n'avaient pas apprécié.

Bloom avait tenté d'y résister mais plus elle faisait l'effort de ne pas penser à Stella, plus la présence de celle-ci dans sa vie se faisait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. Tout était un prétexte pour rêvasser à propos de Stella : une soirée au clair de lune, les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les nuages, le tintement de clochette qui rappelaient son rire flûté, le parfum des roses de Flora qui se mêlaient aux lotions de la fée blonde, les pas rythmés de Layla qui vibraient au même rythme que les ailes de Stella battaient...

Et tout cela sans tenir compte du fait que Stella partageait effectivement presque l'intégralité de ses journées avec Bloom. Elles se levaient ensemble, prenaient leurs repas ensemble, étudiaient ensemble, traînaient ensemble après les cours, s'entraînaient ensemble et allaient se coucher ensemble - certes, les autres Winx étaient souvent présentes et ne manquaient pas de participer à leurs échanges mais maintenant que les filles étaient rassurées sur le moral de leur amie solaire, elles s'étaient mises à vaquer à leurs propres occupations et à entretenir leurs propres histoires d'amour. Ce qui laissait de temps à autre Stella seule avec Bloom.

Laquelle se sentait devenir progressivement folle.

Folle de Stella, de son sourire, de son déhanché, de son parfum aux fleurs d'oranger, de sa bonne humeur, de ses blagues un peu foireuses, des câlins qu'elle ne manquait jamais de donner, de ses jambes longues et fines et de sa peau de pêche, folle de sa présence et de son absence à la fois, simplement folle.

Complètement folle.

 _Misère_ , pensa Bloom alors qu'elle observait d'un air rêveur son amie se coiffer. _Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse._ Stella intercepta son regard et lui renvoya un de ces sourires lumineux dont elle gardait le secret.

Elle aurait aimé se confier à quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'occasion de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais elle n'imaginait personne l'écouter avec l'attention que la situation exigeait : il était impossible d'interpeller une des Winx en privé sans mettre la puce à l'oreille du groupe entier, ses parents étaient dans une autre dimension (et accessoirement, loin de tous les problèmes que la vie de Bloom impliquait ce qui était un soulagement la plupart du temps et une source de frustration dans ce cas présent) et personne d'autre dans l'école n'était disposé à écouter les aléas de son cœur.

Plus que tout, Bloom aurait voulu avoir un ou une amie suffisamment proche d'elle mais capable de prendre assez de recul pour la comprendre et à la conseiller, quelqu'un qui la connaissait aussi bien que Stella et pourrait lui donner des conseils en toute connaissance de cause, quelqu'un qui...

 _Raaahhhhh_ , jura la rousse en mordant dans un coussin.

Mue par l'énergie silencieuse du désespoir, elle sortit son communicateur portable et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire depuis des mois.

Elle téléphona à son ex.

— Sky, c'est Bloom. Si tu es d'accord, je... j'aimerais qu'on parle.

* * *

A sa grande surprise, Sky prit la nouvelle de son nouveau béguin relativement bien.

Sky avait l'air tout aussi relativement en forme, d'ailleurs, même si la perspective d'un tête-à-tête avec son ex-petite amie l'avait visiblement mis mal à l'aise pendant le premier quart d'heure, malgré un commun accord de se donner rendez-vous sur un terrain plus neutre qu'Alféa ou la Fontaine Rouge. Bloom n'en menait pas large non plus : elle s'était attendue à fondre en larmes, à déverser tout ce qui lui était resté sur le cœur depuis leur rupture, voire même à s'enfuir au beau milieu de la conversation mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se surprit même à sentir la conversation se décoincer progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'ils échangeaient des banalités maladroites.

Uh. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal jugé le silence de son ex en l'interprétant comme de la haine. Peut-être était-il aussi désemparé qu'elle l'était en ce moment, après tant de mois passés à s'ignorer l'un l'autre. Après tout, qui pourrait se vanter de trouver les bons mots du premier coup face à une ex à laquelle on n'a pas parlé depuis des mois ? Sky avait beaucoup de qualités mais l'éloquence n'avait jamais été son point le plus fort, pas quand elle entravait sa sincérité.

— Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, Sky ? demanda-t-elle en se balançant nerveusement sur sa chaise. Toi et moi, parlant normalement, un peu comme si rien n'avait changé ?

Sky s'éclaircit la gorge, les joues rosies sous le coup de la gêne.

— Tu penses que rien n'a changé, Bloom ? Ça veut dire que si je me mettais à t'embrasser comme avant, si je te prenais la main et te demandais te redevenir ma petite amie, tu ne me repousserais pas ?

Il n'y avait pas d'espoir caché dans sa question, juste une résignation calme qui seyait à sa maturité nouvellement trouvée. La fée de la flamme du dragon rougit à son tour et détourna le regard, consciente que Sky avait raison. Quoi qu'ils aient pu éprouver l'un pour l'autre, cette réunion avait convaincu Bloom du bien-fondé de leur rupture : elle devinait à son regard résigné qu'il ne l'aimait plus comme avant non plus.

— Je ne te reprendrais pas comme petit ami, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras, mais on pourrait peut-être essayer de redevenir amis ? Comme au début ? Ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie, c'est parfois dur à encaisser.

Le prince d'Eraklyon se mordit la lèvre un instant avant de lui tendre la main.

— Amis, ça me va très bien. Et... tu m'as manqué, à moi aussi.

Bloom laissa couler sa main dans celle de Sky et laissa le poids qui lui pesait sur le ventre depuis des mois se désintégrer aussi sûrement que les derniers lambeaux de sa rancœur.

Son histoire d'amour avec Sky venait de mourir, définitivement, et elle n'éprouvait plus aucune amertume, aucun chagrin, aucune colère. Juste une profonde sensation d'apaisement, le sentiment que tout était enfin à sa place.

— Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à draguer l'ex de mon meilleur ami. J'ai un code d'honneur à respecter, moi, renchérit le spécialiste en éclatant du premier rire sincère de la soirée lorsque Bloom lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

* * *

Paradoxalement, sa réconciliation avec Sky lui valut une dispute avec Stella.

Parce qu'évidemment, Bloom ne pouvait juste pas souhaiter que tout aille bien dans sa vie pendant une journée. Non, il fallait qu'une tuile lui tombe sur le coin du nez sous la forme d'une attaque surprise des Trix, d'une invasion de monstres difformes dans un coin reculé du royaume de Magix ou, dans ce cas précis, d'une saute d'humeur totalement inexpliquée de la part de sa meilleure amie.

A choisir, Bloom aurait sans doute préféré affronter les Trix.

— Il te brise le cœur, t'ignore pendant des mois et tout à coup, tu décides que tu vas aller le voir et vous êtes magiquement réconciliés ?

Bloom leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par cet accès de rage soudain. Stella n'était pas la dernière à être franche mais cette colère était étrange, même pour elle.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu dois valider mes fréquentations ? Au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais pas, Sky était mon ami avant d'être mon petit ami, j'ai le droit de vouloir essayer de réparer les pots cassés.

— "Réparer les pots cassés" ? Non, mais tu t'entends ? Tu as oublié à quel point tu étais malheureuse après votre rupture ?

La rousse tapa du poing sur son bureau, bouillonnant de colère. Meilleure amie ou pas, béguin ou pas, Stella allait trop loin !

— On ne s'est pas remis ensemble, que je sache ! Et puis qui t'as dit que je l'avais revu ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne !

La blonde se fit soudain étrangement silencieuse, presque contrite, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire hausser un sourcil surpris à Bloom. Qu'avait-elle à cacher de si honteux si elle n'était effectivement pas en train de l'espionner - à moins que tout cela ait un rapport avec...

— C'est Brandon qui me l'a dit, avoua la fée de la lune et du soleil d'une toute petite voix. On est... on est toujours en contact, lui et moi.

 _Bingo._

Ce fut au tour de Bloom de sentir son sang s'enflammer à la mention de l'ex de sa meilleure amie. Bon sang et elle osait lui faire la leçon sur le fait de redevenir amie avec son ex ? Alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de se priver de son côté ? La fée de la flamme du dragon croisa les bras et claqua du pied sur le sol, plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

— Tu ne penses pas être un poil hypocrite sur le coup ? Tu me fais la morale à propos de Sky mais tu oublies que Brandon t'a fait pleurer, lui aussi ?

— C'est différent, Bloom, soupira Stella en agrippant son front. Brandon et moi, c'est pas comme toi et Sky, on... on ne s'est pas quitté en mauvais termes...

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Stella ? vociféra la rousse, blessée par la cachotterie de sa meilleure amie. Si elle était toujours en contact avec Brandon, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en mauvais termes (est-ce qu'ils s'étaient seulement quittés ? Est-ce que Tecna n'avait pas eu raison de penser qu'ils avaient effectivement fait semblant ?) alors est-ce que cela voulait dire...

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? la devança Stella, coupant net sa question alors qu'elle se formait sur le bout de ses lèvres. Prise au dépourvu, Bloom cligna des yeux et répondit d'une voix tremblante.

— Non. Entre Sky et moi, c'est fini, Stella, et c'est fini depuis longtemps. Le voir, ça m'a permis de m'en rendre compte que je ne l'aime plus. Que... que ça n'aurait jamais marché. Mais ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Brandon... toi, tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Stella l'observait à présent, ses grands yeux bruns débordant de nouvelles larmes.

— Je... Brandon comptera toujours énormément pour moi mais... mais Bloom, c'est pas ce que tu crois...

— J'en ai assez entendu. _Enchantix !_ la coupa la rousse avant de déployer ses ailes.

Alors qu'elle s'envolait à travers le ciel bariolé de la dimension Magic, Bloom pensa rageusement qu'elle avait enfin un point commun avec Brandon : ils avaient tous les deux réussi à faire pleurer Stella.

* * *

Objectivement, Bloom n'avait rien contre Brandon. C'était somme toute un gars sympathique dont la loyauté et la stabilité avaient tiré Sky et les Winx de plusieurs embrouilles. Sa force tranquille et son côté réfléchi avaient toujours contrebalancé harmonieusement l'enthousiasme parfois trop prononcé de Stella et plutôt que de laisser fragiliser par leurs différents caractères, leur amour s'était nourri de leurs différences pour s'épanouir en paix, au milieu des tourmentes que la vie des Winx ne manquait jamais de connaître - du moins, c'était ce que Bloom avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par rompre. Lui et Bloom n'avaient jamais été véritablement proches mais elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir été présent pour Sky à des moments où elle n'avait pas pu l'être elle-même et n'hésitait pas à reconnaître que leur amitié était aussi précieuse que celle qu'elle partageait avec Stella.

Objectivement, oui, Bloom aimait bien Brandon.

— BRANDON, JE TE JURE QUE SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PORTE **TOUT DE SUITE** , JE LÂCHE LA FLAMME DU DRAGON SUR TOUTE LA FONTAINE ROUGE !

La fée était absolument furieuse. Furieuse contre Stella de lui avoir fait des cachotteries à propos de son ex pendant des semaines, furieuse contre Sky pour avoir rapporté leur entrevue à son meilleur ami, furieuse contre Brandon pour avoir quitté Stella et surtout furieuse contre elle-même pour avoir été une aussi mauvaise amie, pour avoir fait pleurer Stella, pour lui avoir caché qu'elle avait revu Sky...

Sa tête lui faisait mal, son cœur lui faisait mal et le dragon qui pulsait en elle cherchait un exutoire sur lequel déchaîner sa sainte colère. Rien dans cette histoire n'était juste. Pourquoi devrait-elle laisser Brandon s'en tirer à si bon compte alors que Stella souffrait de leur séparation, alors que Bloom souffrait de leurs secrets ? Il méritait au moins de se rendre compte de son erreur, de voir la peine que sa décision avait engendrée

Le jeune chevalier ouvrit la porte, le visage sombre. Il n'était pas en armure mais s'était définitivement préparé à faire face à une fée en colère et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs magiques ; aussi Bloom ne perdit-elle pas de temps avant de l'agripper par le col et de le plaquer contre le mur de sa chambre, ignorant les protestations de Sky qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce quelques secondes après.

— Toi ! Tu vas tout de suite courir à Alféa et ramper aux pieds de Stella pour t'expliquer ! Vos petites messes basses ont assez duré et je ne supporterais pas de te voir jouer avec ses sentiments plus longtemps ! Elle ne mérite pas ça ! Elle mérite la lune, le soleil, qu'on dépose le monde à ses pieds, pas d'être traitée comme un jouet qu'on peut reprendre et renvoyer en magasin quand ça arrange !

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu insinues, répliqua le spécialiste sur un ton franchement surpris. De quels sentiments parles-tu ?

La fée se retint de le gifler.

— Quels sentiments ? Mais les siens, enfin ! Elle t'aime toujours, tripe idiot ! Elle a probablement voulu rester en contact parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te perdre, même si tu ne veux plus d'elle ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de le reconnaître.

Les yeux de Brandon s'étaient écarquillés pendant la tirade de la jeune femme, ses joues rougissant lentement sous l'effet de la chaleur que celle-ci dégageait.

— Bloom, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, plaida le chevalier en posant ses mains sur les poignets de la rousse. C'est Stella qui m'a quitté, pas l'inverse.

La rage de la fée de la flamme du dragon disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la laissant au passage avec le souffle coupé. Brandon se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à finir à moitié affalé contre le sol, son cou amoché par la formation rapide d'un gigantesque hématome. Sky se précipita à son chevet, non sans avoir jeté un regard inquiet à son ex-petite amie.

— Ça n'a pas de sens, fit-elle en clignant bêtement des yeux. Vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre... et elle était tellement malheureuse quand vous avez rompu... Il y a forcément une raison... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, Brandon ?

Brandon haussa les épaules, sa main droite massant machinalement sa gorge blessée.

— Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une raison ? Parfois, les amours ne marchent pas comme on le voudrait. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, non ?

Il n'y avait pas d'amertume dans sa voix, juste la même lassitude que celle qui avait teintée la voix de Sky lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si rien n'avait véritablement changé. Mais Sky et elle, leur couple n'avait tenu face aux épreuves que la vie leur avait infligées : ils étaient tous deux trop sanguins, trop entiers pour se fendre de compromis lorsque l'autre était humilié. Stella et Brandon... c'était différent.

 _C'est différent, Bloom_ , lui avait confié Stella quelques heures plus tôt.

Alors _pourquoi_ ça n'avait pas marché ?

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda la fée d'une voix chancelante, plus pour elle-même que pour les spécialistes.

— N'est-ce pas évident ? Stella est tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un avait donné à Stella le courage de mettre fin à une relation longue et stable, quelqu'un avait donné à Stella le sourire qu'elle affichait depuis sa rupture, quelqu'un avait donné à Stella le goût d'essayer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu... Bloom sentit la jalousie lui tordre les entrailles, le dragon bondissant de rage contre sa cage thoracique. Comment quelqu'un d'autre osait-il voler le cœur de Stella ?

— Qui ?! De qui tu parles ?! s'exclama Bloom, à nouveau hors d'elle-même.

— Oh pour l'amour de... c'est de toi qu'il s'agit ! s'écria Sky, excédé. Avec qui est-ce que Stella passe ses journées ? De qui s'est-elle occupée durant les mois où tu étais déprimée suite à notre rupture ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle était en colère en apprenant qu'on s'était revus ? Même moi, j'ai fini par remarquer, Bloom !

Uh. Hein ?

— Mais... Ça ne peut pas être moi... Stella aime les garçons, ânonna la fée avant de se sentir brusquement extrêmement stupide.

Brandon ne la gratifia même pas d'un commentaire. Sky se contenta de se passer une main lasse sur le front avant de lancer un regard pointu dans sa direction. Bloom se sentit tout à coup très, très heureuse et tout aussi penaude.

— Euh... balbutia-t-elle en se grattant la tête, je suppose que... j'ai... euh... un peu exagéré ?

— Bloom, la coupa Brandon d'un ton dur mais sans méchanceté.

— Oui ?

— Si j'étais toi, je filerai d'ici avant que le directeur de la Fontaine Rouge ne te voie et ne bannisse à vie de l'établissement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la fée de la flamme du dragon pour déployer ses ailes bleues et dorées avant de disparaître dans les ombres tombantes du crépuscule, les joues rougies sous l'effet de la honte et de l'effervescence. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait présenter de réelles excuses à Brandon, mais au final, quelle importance ? Stella l'aimait.

Stella l'aimait !

* * *

Son amie l'attendait sur le balcon, les yeux hagards et les cheveux défaits. Son euphorie temporisée par la détresse de Stella, Bloom se laissa atterrir en douceur sur la rambarde, une moue désolée déformant son visage en forme de cœur.

— Brandon m'a contactée, commença la blonde en reniflant. Il m'a dit que tu avais failli l'attaquer, que tu étais venue lui demander des comptes. Bloom, tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis épouvantables... quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé...

— Je suis désolée, Stella, répondit Bloom, sincère. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

— Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, admit son interlocutrice en hochant la tête. Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter ces excuses. Tu es allée le voir parce que je ne t'ai pas donné de raison de me croire et j'aurais dû... J'aurais dû être honnête avec toi, dès le début.

Bloom sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsque Stella prit sa main dans la sienne et la plaça contre son cœur, pile au dessus de son sein.

— Je t'aime, Bloom, et je veux être à tes côtés. Pas seulement en tant qu'amie mais en tant qu'amoureuse. Ça fait des mois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, depuis ta rupture avec Sky. J'aurais dû te le dire bien avant mais j'avais peur.

— Je sais, confessa la rousse tendrement. Sky m'a tout dit.

— Oui, je sais, Brandon m'a fait un résumé, répliqua Stella en lui adressant un sourire exaspéré. Je sais que vous êtes redevenus amis mais il me gâche un peu l'effet romantique, je dois dire. Je crois qu'il aura toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi.

Bloom haussa les épaules, ses joues toujours rougies par l'amour qu'elle sentait pulser dans son propre cœur. Au sein de son être, le dragon s'était apaisé, ronronnant doucement lorsqu'il sentit la lumière douce de Stella les envelopper.

— Hm, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, commenta Bloom en se lovant contre sa meilleure amie. Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul copain jusqu'à aujourd'hui - ce qui veut dire que je suis encore une totale novice en matière de petite amie.

Stella piqua un fard, ses pommettes se colorant d'un rose adorable. Bloom y déposa un baiser chaste avant d'enserrer ses bras autour de la taille de son amie, les faisant voleter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du balcon.

— Je dois t'avouer, murmura Stella contre son cou, que je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie non plus. C'est une première fois pour moi aussi.

Une première fois et elle était tombée amoureuse de Bloom entre toutes. Combien de personnes pouvaient prétendre avoir cette chance ? La fée de la flamme du dragon laissa la chaleur de ses flammes se mêler à l'énergie solaire qui irradiait de la peau de sa meilleure amie, se laissant bercer par leur douce familiarité.

Peut-être que tomber amoureuse, pour Bloom, serait toujours synonyme de rentrer à la maison.

— Veux-tu qu'on apprenne ensemble ? souffla-t-elle en laissant ses lèvres planer juste au-dessus de celles de la fée qui avait capturé son cœur, les frôlant sans les toucher, comme une invitation silencieuse.

Stella répondit en comblant le dernier fossé qui les séparait.


End file.
